


Streaming Secrets

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover and Elm are best friends you will take that headcanon from my dead hands, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harbinger is a doggo and i love him, M/M, POV Multiple, clover the dork is not the nerd we wanted but qrow is helping, no beta we die on this fucking cliff, the bees are seen for a sec and then they buzz away, the kids are mentioned and they are devious little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Clover can't quite figure out what's going on with his Netflix lately. Random shows he definitely didn't watch are popping up and he's slowly wondering if he's losing his mind.And why is Lord of the Rings on there?!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (briefly), Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie (mentioned), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Streaming Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and it evolved into this, let me just have this crack fic okay?
> 
> No trigger warnings!  
> Unless Rottweilers count?

Clover should have suspected that something was amiss with his streaming services when weird shows that he hadn't watched kept coming up in his recommendations. At first, Clover simply thought it was just Netflix recommending similar shows. Although, after Spartacus and other similar shows popped up, Clover suspected that maybe he wasn't the only one using his Netflix. Unfortunately, Clover had no idea how to even go about proving that. Or how it even happened. His best option was to simply change the password and hope that maybe that would end his paranoia. 

Things seemingly went back to normal for a bit. That was until Clover noticed on his continue watching list was Lord of the Rings. Clover had never seen those movies in his entire life, much to Elm’s displeasure, and he definitely hadn’t loaded it on his Netflix. Hell, he didn’t even know that those movies were on there. 

Wait, Elm. Of course! That had to be it! Clover dialed Elm’s number and waited for her to pick up. She must have been using his Netflix account. Clover breathed out a sigh of relief. 

_Well, that’s one mystery solved._

“ _Hey Clover!”_ Elm’s voice greeted him on the other side of the phone. 

“Hey Elm, quick question for ya.”

“Sure! Although not sure if I can give you an answer.” She laughed. 

“Have you been using my Netflix account? I noticed that Lord of the Rings was on my list to keep watching and you’ve been begging me to watch the movies with you.”

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t already own those movies.” Elm said seriously. Clover never doubted it, but who knows. “But to answer your question, no it’s not me.”

Wait, what?

“Have you tried checking with the rest of the squad? Did you lend it to Marrow?” She asked. “I know that returning to college to get that Master’s degree has left him broke once again.” 

Clover shook his head, even though he knew that Elm wouldn’t be able to see him. “Marrow asked for it, but then he told me he didn’t end up using it since he had zero time. But if it’s not you then who is it?

“Dunno. But when you figure it out, we should make that person watch Happy Tree Friends as punishment.”

“Elm, no.”

“Elm, yes.” Clover snorted and the two said their goodbyes. Okay, now back to square one. Marrow didn’t have time for Netflix so he was off the suspect list. Elm wouldn’t lie to him and he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t need to mooch off of him. Vine wasn’t much of a TV person, much less a streaming service kind of guy. So, that was definitely a no. Harriet had her own streaming services and had a subscription to a vast majority of them, so she didn’t need to use his. 

_Who is using my stuff?!_

Clover contemplated it for a bit longer before opting to stay away from his Netflix for the time being. While it annoyed him that he couldn’t figure out who was using his streaming service, it was late enough in the night that he figured maybe stepping out onto the balcony of his apartment was the better option. He could make some more progress in the book he was currently reading and drink some tea. From his cabinet, Clover picked out the blooming tea that Vine had grabbed for him on his last trip to Mistral. The bundled dry leaves were wrapped around dry flowers and when the tea was ready to drink, the flowers that were hidden away would bloom. He had to admit, he was kind of curious how it would look. Grabbing his glass teapot, he boiled water as he gently set the tea leaves in the pot. Once his tea was made, he carried the pot over to the balcony and snagged his book on the way over. 

The balcony had always been a relaxing place ever since he moved in. His apartment was just high enough that the sounds from below didn’t quite reach, and he wasn’t too high up that the weather would be a nuisance. It was perfect. With a few of his ivy’s hanging from their pots around him, night breeze blowing gently, Clover felt truly at home. Elm had once joked that he was taking his namesake a little too seriously when it came to all of his plant children. He had shrugged at her jabs, a little green around the apartment never hurt, plus it gave him something to do around the house on his days off. 

A warm breeze was present in the summer night and Clover settled into his chair book in hand. His gated apartment complex had several apartment buildings alongside the houses. The buildings were all connected at different points via sky bridge. While having the sleek design from Atlas connecting them on the outside, the inside of the apartments had the interior influence from Mistral.

Living in Argus has its perks. 

Clover had finally finished reading his book and drank the remains of the blooming tea when he decided to look at the time. It was nearing close to midnight and he decided to call it a night while he stretched out of his seat. A sudden bark startled him as he almost dropped his teapot. Looking across the way, was a full grown Rottweiler. 

The dog was currently leaning against the balcony railing and looking at Clover intently. He had seen the dog around, lounging lazily on the balcony and at times he could hear it barking. There were a few times where he would toss treats or left over food from dinner to the dog. The nameless pet appreciated it and seemed to always know when Clover had treats. He had yet to see or even meet the dog’s owner. Granted the complex had lots of people, but Clover did see the vast majority of them around within the community itself. He had never seen the dog at events, much less the dog’s best friend. 

The dog ears perked up for a moment, as if they were listening to something intently, and then darted back inside. Clover waited for the dog to return, but after a few minutes, he realised the dog probably wasn’t coming back. Clover shrugged and went back inside, it was late and sleep on his days off was very much needed. He had almost made it to his room when he realised that he had left his Netflix up on his TV. Clover rolled his eyes and went to simply shut it off when he noticed that a new list of Nicholas Sparks movies had now been added to his list to watch.

 _This person hates me._

* * *

Clover didn’t wake up until it was late morning. The sun shone bright enough through his window that he couldn’t ignore it anymore. The brunette rolled out of bed lazily and made his way into the kitchen. He needed to wake up and without his daily dose of coffee, he wasn’t going to last the day without it. Clover started his coffee ritual when he looked out the window and got a glimpse of something he didn’t think he would see. 

His neighbor across from him had his curtains drawn back and for the first time in well over a year, Clover got an inside glimpse to his mysterious neighbors apartment. From his own living room, Clover could see into his neighbor’s living room. Couch against the windows with a vast amount of pillows and flatscreen mounted on the wall across from it. With the way he had it setup, it almost looked like a movie theater. 

_To each their own_. 

Clover was about to go back into his routine when the familiar barking brought back his attention. The Rottweiler had jumped onto the couch, it’s tiny tail wagging as the dog seemed to be excited about something. The younger man stepped closer to the window, curious as to what had the dog so excited, and Clover was not disappointed with what he discovered. 

Stepping into the living room with at least two big bags of treats, was presumably, the dog’s owner. A tall, lean dark haired man entered the room. Hard to imagine a guy that lanky has a dog that big. Although, in the past year that the dog has been seen around the balcony, it always seemed friendly enough. His neighbor pulled out a bone for the dog as the Rottweiler lept in the air to grab it. Clover could see the dog dart off with it’s bone before the man threw himself on the couch. The first time he has seen his neighbor in over a year and it would probably be another year before the man would say a word. 

Clover could smell the coffee brewing and went back to grab himself a coffee along with some sweets to accompany it. He opted to go back out to the balcony with a book in hand when he could feel someone staring. Trailing his gaze back slowly to the apartment across from him, it appeared that his neighbor was also looking into his apartment. Clover waved and his neighbor disappeared into the couch. 

_Well then, so much for first introductions._

The brunette returned fully onto the balcony, coffee in one hand, new book in the other. He settled down into his seat and was ready for another relaxing morning when an all too familiar sound sound blared from his neighbor’s apartment. 

_“They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!”_

Clover leaned over from his seat to get a better view of what he dreaded to see. From his view through the open window of his neighbors apartment, he could hear the volume rapidly declining. No doubt his neighbor was unaware of how loud it was since his window was now open. Clover opened up his messages to Elm to send a quick message. 

C: You really weren’t kidding when you said that everyone has seen Lord of the Rings.

E: They’re good movies! Wait, why do you say that?

C: My neighbor is watching them.

E: Which neighbor? You have like a million.

C: The one across from me. The one with the dog.

E: Rottweiler Neighbor?!

C: Yup!

E: ...Are you peeking through your neighbor’s window?

C: I wasn’t before! It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him! 

E: Ah....Is he cute?

C: Elm! 

E: Answer the question weed.

C: ...okay so he’s kind of cute, but that’s besides the point. 

E: Wait, which one is he watching?  
C: I don't know?

E: Then how do you know that he’s watching them?

C: Because the first thing that blared out from his apartment was ‘They’re taking the Hobbits to Isengard!’

C: You have sent me that meme too many times for me not to recognize it on the spot. 

E: It’s a good meme! Also that's the second movie. Quality choice. Your neighbor is a man of culture. 

C: I guess, I’ll end up watching part of it with me being out on the balcony.

E: No! You can’t watch them without me Clover! I have to give you the full Tolkien experience! 

C: That sounds like an actual nightmare.

E: I’m coming over!

C: Elm no. Give me a morning so my energy levels can handle you. 

E: I’m already on my way.

C: Uggggghhhhhhhhhhh

Clover regrets ever messaging Elm about his neighbor.

* * *

“What part of the movie is he in?!” Was the first thing the taller woman greeted him with as she pushed herself into the apartment. 

“Hi Elm, nice to see you too.” Elm turned and gave him a glare as she marched towards his balcony with determination. He wasn’t sure why she charged past him to go into the balcony when the window was right there. Clover didn’t question her, the faster she left the apartment the better. 

“Oh good! He’s on the Warg battle part.” Clover rolled his eyes as he slowly walked over to stand with his friend. When he came around the corner, he saw his friend standing excitedly over the railing. He was about to grab some snacks from the kitchen when...

“Hey! Lord of the Rings dude! Who’s your favorite character?!” 

_Oh God no!_

Clover immediately sprinted back to the balcony and was greeted with Elm leaning dangerously over the railing and his neighbor looking bewildered at the callout. Elm waved excitedly and Clover noticed his neighbors surprise turn into a smile, a smile that met his eyes. Clover had to reevaluate everything he had done at that point. How did he not run into his neighbor at all at this point? 

“Aragorn!” His neighbor shouted back. It was accompanied by a happy bark, as the dog was also seated on the couch. 

“Fantastic Choice! I’m partial to Gimli though!” Elm shouted back as his neighbor threw his head back to laugh. 

He had such a cute laugh. 

_Best luck in the world my ass._ Clover thought to himself as he leaned against the doorway to the balcony, humored by the exchange taking place in front of him. 

“Maybe you can help me out Aragorn neighbor!” 

“Crow!” 

“What?!” 

Another laugh. “My name! It’s Crow with a Q!”

Finally, a name. “What about your dog?!” Elm shouted back. 

“Harbinger!” Well that’s a name. A fitting name. 

“Well then, Qrow! I have a favor to ask you!” Elm shouted back. Clover got a bad feeling. Qrow shot a confused look, but was smiling. Clearly, humoring Elm and her thoughts. Elm points to Clover, her index finger right in his face. “This guy still hasn’t seen Lord of the Rings! Make him watch it!” Clover buried his face in his hands in an attempt to cover up the embarrassment. 

Qrow cackled. “I don’t know about that! Seems like he isn’t the imaginative guy.” 

“You should make a date of it!” Elm shouts back. Clover never wanted the balcony to just collapse underneath him more than in this moment. “My friend Clover thinks you’re cute!” 

“Elm!” Clover immediately pulled her from the balcony and dragged her inside. He needed to move elsewhere, he could never show his face to his neighbor ever again. 

As he dragged the stronger woman back into his apartment, Elm shouted. “You’re my last hope to get him to watch those movies! Do not let me down!” 

Throwing himself into a whirlpool at sea never seemed so appealing until this moment. 

* * *

Convincing Elm to leave his apartment after the stunt she pulled was truly the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. Despite having dozens of things to do in her own home, Clover offered to go out into the town, and even tried to bribe her; She had still refused to leave his home. It wasn’t until after he gave up, made dinner, and she had her fill that she finally decided that her relentless teasing was enough and headed home. Clover was finally grateful from all the teasing and the peace that it brought. 

Relaxing into his couch, slowly feeling himself starting to drift off, he heard a familiar bark. He ignored it, but the barking persisted. _Did I leave the balcony door open? I’m pretty sure I didn’t._ He continued to attempt to allow sleep to take him on the couch, unfortunately it appears Harbinger had other plans. The dog let out a big deep howl that Clover swore echoed between the buildings and he sat up. 

The tired man slowly padded over to the balcony, where Harbinger would be in closer view. No doubt the dog wanted the treats that Clover would secretly throw to him from one balcony to another. It’s honestly amazing that someone hadn’t reported bits of bacon being thrown from one apartment complex to another. Figuring that’s what the dog was barking for, Clover grabbed a leftover sandwich that Elm hadn’t quite finished. Fully prepared to throw a snack over to the Rottweiler when he had one realisation. 

Harbinger wasn’t at the balcony. 

Instead, he was greeted with red eyes filled with amusement, eyebrows raised, and a very attractive neighbor. 

“You’re not the dog.” Clover said without thinking. 

That earned him a laugh. A very throaty laughed, same as before. “Well that explains why he keeps gaining weight despite being on a diet.” 

“Sorry!” Clover replied as Qrow simply waved it off with a smile. Now, that Clover was fully awake, he could see that Harbinger was actually in the living room window, happily wagging his tail while smiling. “I really am sorry. I had no idea that Harbinger was supposed to be on a healthy diet.” 

“I don't know about healthy, but he's been on a diet since the last time he went to the vet he was about 40lbs overweight.” Qrow told him as he shook his head in the direction of the dog in question. Harbinger simply barked and his almost non-existent tail wagging speed simply increased. Clover had never really owned a pet before, the family dog Heinz didn’t count since his older siblings and parents had actually taken care of the dog. Meanwhile himself and his younger siblings would use the dog to steal cookies when their mother wasn’t paying attention. Although, seeing a bigger dog like Harbinger had him wondering if maybe getting a dog wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“So, you’ve never seen Lord of the Rings?” Qrow asked. 

_Oh no. Elm why?!_

Clover coughed a little, before answering. “Uh, no. Never really had the time?”

“You sure about that?”

“Okay, so it was more like stubborn resistance against Elm, but I haven’t watched them.” Clover explained as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, the night breeze passing through the building. 

“You’re missing out Lucky Charm!” Qrow laughed out.

Clover tilted his head. “Lucky Charm?”

“Your name’s Clover right?” Qrow asked. Clover had completely forgotten that Elm had yelled out his name to his neighbor. Clover nodded. “Clover’s are known for good luck. Although, I don’t know if that applies to you since you haven’t seen Lord of the Rings.” 

“I miss one trilogy! And everyone judges me for it!” Clover buried his face in his hands. He was going to murder Elm the next time he saw her.

“Well if you want, we could watch them together.” Clover looked up from his hands. Qrow was rubbing the back of his neck, a shy smile on his face. 

_I take it back Elm. If I somehow land a date with this man, I’m paying for your next vacation._

“I’d really like that. Whenever you’re not busy...” Clover trailed off as Qrow produced a bowl filled with popcorn. “Or we could start tonight?” 

“Room 613. Door’s unlocked.”

Clover never ran so fast in his life. 

* * *

The day had been wild for Elm. First, she had a couple of show offs at the gym she worked at, which led to more injuries than actual exercise. An ambulance had to be called when one of the guys had put too much weight on the bar while attempting to bench press. Elm doubted that the women he was trying to impress were all that amused by it. Elm looked at the time on her watch, it was almost near seven in the evening. Perhaps sticking around to do extra sets on her workout wasn’t a good idea. Maybe she could pester Clover for a bit before she went home to take care of somethings that she needed to do. She thought back to the other day with Clover’s embarrassment from his neighbor. 

Tall, Dark, and handsome. Clover’s type. Honestly, how could she not tease him?

Making her way up to Clover’s apartment, she thought about the different ways that she could tease her friend with. Maybe she could serenade the neighbor with a love song and say it's from Clover? Or she could catch the neighbors attention when Clover wasn’t wearing a shirt. She could almost hear Clover’s reaction now. She chuckled to herself as she approached her friend’s door. She pulled out her copy of his key, something he had made the horrible mistake of giving her. “Hey Four Leaf! I’m coming in!” Elm entered the plant filled apartment and immediately searched around for the green thumb in charge of these plants. “Clover?” She searched around his apartment. He wasn’t in either the bathroom, or the bedroom. 

_He’s normally here at this point. Maybe I just missed him?_ Elm did another search around the apartment, just in case Clover was napping in a weird place by some chance. Her search turned up nothing as she couldn’t find the brunette. She shrugged as she opened his fridge in hopes that some of the dinner he had made the other day was still in there. She’d probably invite him over for dinner anyway, so it wasn’t a complete crime to take his food. 

She did find some of her favorite flavor of yogurt and opted to eat that instead. Technically, they were hers that she kept leaving there, so really it wasn’t stealing at that point. She was eating a spoonful of yogurt when she looked across the way, out the window. It seems like his neighbor was watching the final movie of the hobbit movies. 

_Damn, maybe I should have invited myself over._ Granted, the Hobbit movies were nowhere near the cinematic masterpieces that the original trilogy was, but they were good for entertainment. She thought about getting comfortable on the couch and to start secretly watching alongside him when she noticed something off to the side of Clover’s neighbor. 

A patch of brown hair in an all too familiar hairstyle was just below the line of the couch, close to Qrow’s neighbor. _No way._ Elm immediately scrambled over to the balcony to get a better view, and also got a better look at the brunette that was keeping Clover’s neighbor company. _I recognize that hairstyle anywhere Ebi._ As if to confirm her suspicions, Clover sat up a little closer to his neighbor and said something which caused Qrow to laugh. 

“Clover Ebi!” She screamed. It fell on deaf ears as Qrow didn’t have the window or the balcony door open. “Clover!” She yelled again, hoping to grab his attention. It seemed whatever Clover had said to Qrow had both men laughing as the movie was paused. _Unbelievable! I ask that little shit to watch these movies with me for the past five years and he runs from me. But birdman asked probably once and he’s nested in his neighbor’s couch. The audacity!_

Elm observed the two men a little longer as she really couldn’t find it in herself to be upset. That’s the first time in a long time that Clover had really laughed that hard. Maybe Qrow wasn’t so bad, even if he had beaten her in getting Clover to watch something related to Tolkien. Elm shook her head out of her thoughts and decided to leave her friend in peace with his neighbor. No doubt, she would get the texts in a panic from him anyway so she could hear it first hand. 

* * *

“Okay wait. So, the first trilogy were episodes four through six? But the prequels didn’t come for another thirty years, and that was episodes one through three?” Clover asked.

“Correct.”

“That’s dumb. Why didn’t they call those movies Episodes one through three, and like the prequels could have just been the prequels with a cool title?”

“Clover... you realise that all of the Star Wars movies also have titles and they aren't just called Episodes, right?”

“Wait, what?” Qrow laughed at the other man’s confused expression. 

Qrow knew that the man hadn’t seen Lord of the Rings thanks to his friend Elm. But, he also hadn’t seen Star Wars or anything relating to it. How had this man lived? The one thing that Clover had going for him was the fact that he had seen all the Star Trek movies, the TV shows, and owns all the Jurassic Park movies. Seems like dinosaurs were the man’s fascination. Qrow couldn’t blame him, his niece Ruby was also more of a dinosaur kid as opposed to a space kid. 

“Okay but we’re gonna probably watch this in a unique order. ” Qrow started while he shoveled another slice of pizza down his throat. “So we’re gonna start by watching Rogue One and then from there we’ll watch Star Wars Episode Four and Five,”

“Okay!”

“Then Episodes One and Two,” 

“Wait why?”

“Then we watch The Clone Wars,” 

“The what?!”

“And then, we finish the last movie from the prequels.”

“But why did we go back?”

“Star Wars Rebels I’ll leave for debate, we’ll decide when we get there.”

“Qrow, wait-” 

“We go back to Episode Six and we finish the OG trilogy-”

“But why did we go back?!” 

“Then we watch the new trilogy and after that we can watch the Mandorlian as like a treat, even though it technically happens before the last trilogy, but it’s not finished yet so meh.” Qrow finished explaining as he dipped another slice of pizza into his ranch pile. 

All he heard was silence and the sound of his own chewing as he looked up from his food. Clover looked confused, but he was smiling. Qrow realised in that moment that he nerded out a bit and immediately felt embarrassed. _Gods, you’re an idiot Branwen. First guy you’ve been interested in for months and now he probably regrets ever speaking to me._ Qrow was about to give an apology when Clover chuckled. 

“Sounds like I’m going to be over here a lot then.” Clover was smirking at him. 

Qrow willed every nerve in his body not to react, although the blush he could feel creeping on his face had other plans. “I guess so, unless you don’t want to, then we can watch something else.”

“I think a Star Wars marathon sounds like a great way to spend the remainder of my days off.” Clover replied, his teal-green eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You might need more than a few days.”

“I’m sure we can figure that out. Although, just one request.” 

“Sure.” 

“Can we watch the first Jurassic Park movie now?” Clover asked, with a small pout. 

Qrow laughed. “Alright Dino Boy, let’s get funky with some prehistoric dinosaurs.” Clover laughed as Qrow switched inputs to go back to the streaming services. He opened up Netflix and the title screen loaded as he scrolled through the notifications on his phone, seeing all the unread messages on his phone. 

_I’ll have to answer the girls before they kick down my door._

“Wait a second.” He heard Clover mutter. Qrow looked back at Clover, the other man’s face filled with disbelief. Qrow tilted his head in confusion as Clover turned to glare at him. “You!”

“Me?”

“You’re the Netflix thief on my account!”

“...what?!”

* * *

Riding around in her motorcycle was always something that Yang took joy in. The wind rushing past her hair, the adrenaline she felt speeding past the other slower cars. It was just something relaxing to her, it had been since Qrow had taught her how to ride. Yang slowed to a stop in front of a house as she sent a quick text. 

Before she could look at the response, her phone started ringing. 

Birb Uncle is calling... 

_Wonder why he’s calling at this time?_

“Hey Qrow! What’s-”

“ _Yang Xiao Long! Did you steal someone else’s Netflix information?!_ ”

“Uhhh....”

“ _Yang..._ ” Qrow growled from his end of the line. 

“Okay, so, technically Jaune stole it...”

“ _YANG!_ ”

“Blame Jaune! He took it from this guy named Marrow? Think of like the bone.”

She could hear her uncle sigh heavily on his end. “ _Yang no._ ” She was about to respond when she heard some laughter coming from her uncle’s end of the line. “ _Who all uses the account?_ ”

“I’m pretty sure Jaune does, and I think so do Nora and Ren. Who’s there with you?” She asked. Not to be rude to her uncle, but he wasn’t exactly the friend type. It was amazing he knew anybody outside of the immediate family. 

_“...no one.”_ Her uncle said quietly. Which Yang knew immediately was a lie. 

“Yeah, sure. And Jaune isn’t using a stolen Netflix account. Who’s there Uncle Qrow?”

“ _I gotta go! Talk to you later!”_

“Qrow, don’t you dare-” The line went dead. “That motherfucker.”

“Anybody I know?” A voice piped up next to her. Yang yelped as she almost fell off her bike. She was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend Blake. Dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and white jacket crop top. 

“It’s Qrow.” Yang explained as Blake settled behind Yang on the bike. “I think he’s made a new friend, and now he’s being all secretive about it.”

“Maybe it’s more than a friend.” Blake suggested as Yang passed her the helmet. 

“...If he developed a crush on somebody and didn’t tell me, I’m going to murder him.” Blake laughed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I guess we’ll see.”

* * *

“Clover! This isn’t funny! Why aren’t mad?!” Qrow exclaimed while watching the other roll on the floor, clutched onto his belly, laughing like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Marrow! Like the Bone!” Clover exclaimed as he started another fit of laughter, his face turning red from laughter. 

“Oh my gods, I am so sorry!” Qrow crumbled onto his couch, burying his face into his hands. He had always wondered how the Netflix the girls gave him wasn’t connected to the same account they used at Tai’s house. And now he had his answer. Leave it to his family to steal someone’s account and mooch, rather than pay it for themselves. “I’ll log off,” Qrow started. “I seriously didn’t know.” 

Clover coughed a few times, trying to stabilize his laughter. “It’s fine Qrow, really.” He could feel the other man’s weight back on the couch as he situated himself. “I know it wasn’t your intention to steal it, although now that I’ve gotten to know you, can’t say that I really mind.” Qrow peeked out from behind his hands. Teal eyes gleamed back at him followed by a soft smile. The dark haired man let out a deep breath as he sat up properly and faced the man that he had been stealing from for months. 

“Are you really okay with all this?” Qrow asked. 

“Yup! I was just more curious as to who was watching Spartacus on my Netflix, but I guess now it makes sense.” Qrow chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Well, I guess all of his secret pleasures were now known to at least one other person. Unless what Yang had said was true, then there were at least three other people on that account. 

Oh well. 

“Gotta say, this is the weirdest first date that I’ve ever been to.” Clover said as he chuckled. Qrow felt his widen. Oh gods, this was a date! And he just made his date sit through the entire Hobbit Trilogy, after they spent the rest of yesterday watching the extended versions of Lord of the Rings. “But, this is by far the best date I’ve ever been to.” 

“Does that include yesterday?” 

“That especially includes yesterday, so really, the past couple of dates have been great!” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck once more. He seemed to be doing that alot these past couple of days with Clover. “On that note, I think I know what movie we’re going to watch now to finish out the night.”

“I thought we were watching Jurassic Park?”

Clover shook his head, “Nope! I have an even better idea! Close your eyes!” Qrow shut his eyes as he could hear the clicking of his remote as Clover clearly had a good idea on what he wanted to watch. He heard Clover laugh, before a final click on the remote could be heard. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Qrow had no idea what he was looking at. “Fifty First Dates?”

“I think a romcom is very much needed.

“Should I take this as a hint on how to give you a proper date?”

Clover choked on his drink. “That isn’t what I meant at all!”

“Sure thing Cloves.” Qrow took another sip from his drink as he felt a blush creep onto his face. Although, it appeared to be mutual since Clover was also trying to hide the redness in his face.

_Gods, he’s cute._

“Let’s just watch the movie.” Qrow laughed as Clover clicked the play button and settled back into the couch as Qrow refocused back onto what was on the screen. Qrow was having relentless fun teasing the other man and he didn’t want to stop anytime soon. He could see why his friend Elm certainly did so frequently. It was easy. Clover’s reactions made it worth it.

Qrow looked back over at Clover, right hand combing through Harbinger's short hair. Left hand reaching for the popcorn bowl. Qrow crept close to the broad shouldered man, before he snaked his arm behind Clover’s shoulders, effectively bringing the two of them physically closer. Qrow had almost expected for Clover to react with a quip, instead Clover sunk into the couch a bit more. He placed his head closer to the crook of Qrow’s neck and scooted over just enough to where their legs were now touching. The dark haired man let himself nuzzle the top of the other man’s head before the bowl of popcorn was situated on their legs. 

It didn’t take long for the popcorn to be forgotten about, and for their hands to be intertwined with each other. Neither man could say who fell asleep first, much less how they ended up with a blanket laid across their bodies. 

There were just some things that didn’t really need to be answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks yall for reading!!!!
> 
> If you just wanna talk about FairGame with me...at any time you can talk to me on either Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> Twitter: @ShadowDarkLeon
> 
> Tumblr: shadowdarkleonidascrusade


End file.
